


Love is Never Wrong

by SuperAlex64



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Judy loves her boyfriend, even if her father doesn't approve.





	Love is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2 and oops, my fingers slipped.
> 
> And I been wanting to write something about this ship I came up with:
> 
> Judy Jones from that one Yogi Bear Christmas special and Flim-Flam from Scooby-Doo. Aged-up, obviously.
> 
> I had a very fun time.

"DADDY! I cannot believe you!" the now 17-year-old Judy Jones yelled it her father. Tonight was supposed to be amazingly special. It was her birthday party and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had invited all her friends and anyone else who wanted to come to her mansion and wore the loveliest purple gown she possibly find to impress. Really everything was going so well.  
  
But her father had to ruin it.  
  
All because he apparently didn't like her boyfriend.  
  
"I am sorry, Judy, but I know his type. Obviously, that boy's just using you for your money. It's practically in his name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Judy, we're one of the richest families in the whole world. Do you honestly think that he wouldn't want a slice of that?"  
  
"Why I'd never-! He loves me! I know he does!"  
  
With that, the girl picked up her long purple skirts and left the room, heading outside towards that gardens.  
  
"Judy!" her father called out to her, but to no avail, she was no longer listening.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
Now outside, Judy quickly headed for the gardens. She was so upset. Her boyfriend was a perfect fine individual, in more ways than one. He looked so perfect in his suit and despite his origins, he did do a very good job at charming the old fuddy-duddy rich people her daddy brought to her party. And he behaved like a perfect gentleman to her. Oh, he is such a charmer! She loved him so much!  
  
"I hope he didn't leave," she said to herself, softly as she looked around. It wasn't long before she spotted a figure standing a bridge over the pond, looking down at the water.  
  
It was so obvious that the figure was...  
  
......................................................................................  
  
The 17-year-old raven haired Tibetan boy sighed as he stared down the water. He knew that he was a pretty lucky guy. Most guys would never even get close to a rich girl and here he was, actually dating one of the richest girls in the world. And she actually liked him for him! Most rich girls would never be interested, unless for whatever reason, they liked the novelty of dating a poor guy. And he's an orphan who grew up on the street, so as much as he'd hate to admit it, he would actually be too poor for them. Unless he turned on the charm.  
  
He knew what he was getting into with them, but with Judy, he didn't and he actually loved that. He actually loved her and he wanted to prove to her that he could belong to her world. And rubbing elbows with the rich didn't hurt.  
  
...Though the things J. Wellington Jones, Judy's father, called him to his face did actually sting a lot. And it wasn't like he never been called those things before.  
  
Now, here he was outside, admiring the pond under the moonlight when suddenly, he heard someone call out, "Flim-Flam!"  
  
Turning around, he saw that it was Judy, skirts hitched up, running toward him. He heard her beautiful laugh as she mischievously embraced him the way she loved to. By bringing his head, as he was taller than her, down to her- oh, hopefully, her father's not seeing this. Probably not a good idea for him to know that his daughter like putting boys' heads there.  
  
Now, that he's out of marshmallow hell- some hell, he smiled at Judy, "Hey, Judy, nice night."  
  
Judy looked so sad when she said, "Oh, Flim-Flam, I'm so sorry about what Daddy said to you."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Judy! I've been called worse!"  
  
"Still, it's not right, Daddy shouldn't have said those things about you," she said, leaning on him.  
  
"Maybe, he's right," he took her, sadly.  
  
"What?" the rich girl asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Your dad probably had a point," Flim-Flam told her with a sad smile, "I mean, he probably was wondering what the likes of me was doing with the likes of you."  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't the Flim-Flam that she had fallen in love with. That Flim-Flam wouldn't care about this sort of thing. She then told him, "Well, I don't care if what Daddy thinks." She then told hold of his hands, continuing with a bright smile, "I know who I love."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Flim-Flam smiled fondly. "Still, I have a past."  
  
"So, you did some things, who cares?"  
  
Flim-Flam laughed, "Your dad."  
  
Judy actually sputtered at that, "...Well anyone else."  
  
"His rich type friends."  
  
"Anyone actually important?"  
  
Flim-Flam now knew better than responding. He then smirked at her, "Well, I suppose you're right, Judy."  
  
"Of course, I'm right," Judy laughed.  
  
Shaking his head, fondly, Flim-Flam knew that Judy won't give up on him. So he smiled, and he brought her hand to his lips, much to her delight. They then looked at each other's eyes, smiling happily.  
  
Suddenly, Judy had one cute idea. First, she had to pull away from Flim-Flam, much to his confusion, to give herself some room. Smiling brightly, she actually curtsied at him, looking like a princess in that gown of hers. She then asked him, "Please, sir, may I have this dance?"  
  
Catching on, Flim-Flam bowed to her, saying, "Yes, you may." And so, even without music, under the moonlight, the pair danced and danced. There, they could be more than Judy Jones, the billionaire's daughter and Flim-Flam McScam, the scam artist extraordinaire from the streets.   
  
They could just be Judy and Flim-Flam.  
  
Just the way they liked it.  
  
No one judging them.  
  
They could just be together.  
  
As they leaned closer together, Judy had decided that even if her birthday party didn't exactly end the most perfect of notes, she still had a pretty great night. All thanks to the one she loved, Flim-Flam. Even if her daddy didn't like him, she was still happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I think up this pairing? Come on! It's a billionaire's daughter and a con artist! That's a cool dynamic there!
> 
> And I got plenty of idea for other stories, so let's hope I get around to writing them.


End file.
